Mission through Time & Space
by nickibryn
Summary: A Gundam Wing, Samurai X & Flame of Recca Cross-over story
1. MTS part 1: The Mission

Gundam Wing, Samurai X & Flame of Recca Cross-over story   
Title: Mission through Time and Space(MTS)   
Sub: MTS Pt1: The Mission  
By: Nicki O'Bryn   
This is a neat little mission, where, Heero and the others have go through a time/space machine in order to get special pieces of information that will help them to return to their own time. And please don't mind the switch of writings every now and then.  
  
*the Gundam pilots are currently fighting in space*  
Duo: Get ready to meet the God of Death!  
*Uses beam scythe to slice off opponent's MS head*  
Duo: All right!   
Wufei: Maxwell, can't you ever keep your mouth shut?  
*Duo pretends to think about it*  
Duo: I don't think so.  
*Laser beam fires straight at Shenlong and Deathscythe*   
Quatre: Look out!  
*Beam misses both thanks to Quatre's warning*  
Duo: Thanks for warning us.  
*raises eyebrow*  
Wufei: US?  
Duo: Fine! Me! It's not my fault that you don't appreciate help.  
Wufei: I did not say that!  
*both start arguing like little kids*  
*everyone else sweatdrops*  
Trowa: oh man! Hey guys get back to the battle.  
Duo: Sure! If Wufie can focus his attention on the battle and not his wife! Oh Nataku!  
Wufei: Shenlong is not my wife!  
Duo: Oh, it's your husband then, Wu?  
Wufei: My name is not Wu or Wufie. It's Wufei. WU-FEI! And how dare you question my honour so!  
*both start arguing again*  
*Everyone sweatdrops again*  
Heero: Those two will never stop.  
As the rest turn their attention to their opponents, they do not notice, as an enemy comes up behind them and fires a teleportation bullet at them. There is a flash of bright light. Then the pilots find themselves, in mid air.  
*they look at each other, blink blankly, look down and realise that their a few feet in the air and start screaming*  
Everyone: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
*And as they bounce off someone*  
Everyone: Iiiiittaaaiiiii!!!!!! (meaning ouch)  
Kenshin: Oroooooooo???!!!   
*As everyone lands on him*  
*Sano, Yoshi(Yohiko), Cori(Kaoru), Aoshi and Misao coming running up*  
Cori and Yoshi: Kenshin!!  
Sano: Who are these people?  
*He, Aoshi and Misao turn to help them and Cori cradles Kenshin in her arms*  
Yoshi: I know! They must be travellers from outer space.  
*Sano and Cori knock him on his head*  
Sano: You Baka!   
*Wufei looks up and stares into Misao eyes and falls in love with her*  
Wufei: may I know you're name, you beautiful angel?  
*Misao looks at him and giggles*  
*Cori is till knocking Yoshi on his head*  
Yoshi: Itai! Gomenasaiiiii!!! (Meaning ouch and sorry)  
*Duo finally gets up and stares at Cori and wonders who the freaky lady whose banging the dude with the freaky hair is*  
Duo: whoa, lady, take it easy on the dude.  
*Cori looks at him and giggles embarrassed at being seen knocking Yoshi on the head by Duo*  
*Sano goes to help Trowa and wonders who does his hair*  
Sano to Trowa: You all right? And nice hair  
*Trowa looks slightly surprised*  
Trowa: err… I'm fine and thanks, I think.  
*turns around to see Misao giggling as Wufei compliments her on everything and to see Duo trying to wake Heero and Quatre, who are still unconscious*  
Duo: err… Where are we and what time is it?  
Aoshi: You're in Japan and it's mid afternoon  
*Wufei finally stops staring at Misao*  
Wufei: Japan? But we were in space. What era is it?  
*Kenshin wakes up*  
Kenshin: Oro?  
Sano: the Meji era of course.  
Aoshi: I think that you'd better follow us to the dojo.  
*he picks Quatre up and motions for Sano to pick Heero up.*  
*Duo, Trowa and Wufei look at each other and shrug their shoulders and follow the others*   



	2. MTS part 2: The Past

Gundam Wing, Samurai X & Flame of Recca Cross-over story   
Title: Mission through Time and Space(MTS)   
Sub: MTS Pt2: The Past  
By: Nicki O'Bryn   
This takes place after Trowa and the others have been "found" by Kenshin and the others. And have began their search for a way back to their time.  
  
*As soon as they arrive back at the dojo, Yoshi is sent to call Megumi to check on the pilots.*  
Sano: So Megumi, how are they?  
Megumi: They seem to be all right, except maybe a little lost. And where did they get their clothes from? You better give them a change of clothes if you want them to fit in.  
Sano: Humph!  
*Yoshi is currently in the room with the pilots and is getting on Trowa's nerve*  
Yoshi: So, where did you guys come from? Are you new around here? Of course you are, after all you don't know who Kenshin is, so how can you be from around here?  
Trowa's thoughts: This kid is more annoying then Duo.   
*Trowa walks outside to get away from Yoshi*  
*Yoshi turns his attention to Duo*  
Yoshi: So WHERE are you from?  
Duo: Noooooo! Trowa don't leave me here with this kid!   
*Trowa smirks and walks outside, where Megumi and Cori are*  
Megumi thinking to herself: This one's a cutie, better then the one with the long hair or the blonde one.  
Says out loud: Hey handsome, how are you?  
*Trowa looks at her and backs off quietly, inching away into the garden*  
Megumi: Hmmmm…… how come all the cute ones are either quiet or weird? Oh well  
*holds up a pink sachet. Giggles and a pair of fox ears appear on her head* I have something that'll help him lighten up.  
Cori: Megumi! I thought you stopped making that, and any way, he's here for our help not to take your opium to get high.  
Megumi: Humph!   
*Trowa walks into the garden and sees Wufei and Misao sitting together*  
Wufei: Oh you angel, please tell me what are your favourite flowers, food, anything so that I may get them for you.  
*Misao does nothing but giggle*  
*Trowa watches them for awhile then walks back to the dojo, figuring that Yoshi is better company then the others*  
*later that evening, Heero and Quatre wake up and Kenshin and Sano return with their friend Tsunan and try to help the g-boys*  
Tsunan: So how did you get here?  
Quatre: We don't really know.  
Tsunan: err… how did you find Kenshin and the others?  
Heero:… … …   
Duo: He's the strong silent type. And we didn't find them, we landed on Kenshin, oh and Kenshin, Sorry 'bout landing on you.  
Kenshin: it's all right  
Tsunan: How did you think that you'll get back?  
Cori: You Baka! If they knew, they wouldn't still be here!  
Tsunan: where did you get your clothes……oh wait that has nothing to do with how you got here.  
* if you've notice Tsunan is getting a lot of useless information. So let's fast forward 15 minutes*  
*15 minutes later, Tsunan has finished with his questions and Cori, Megumi and Misao are serving dinner*  
Cori: I hope you like dinner, I cooked it myself.  
*Everyone from Kenshin universe sweatdrops and looks at the food with looks of depression on their faces*  
Sano: why did you do the cooking Cori? You know you stink at cooking!  
Cori: What did you say?!  
*Everyone sweatdrops as Cori starts bashing Sano up*  
Cori: you take that back you Baka!   
*Cori starts stuffing the food into Sano's mouth*  
Cori: you better sallow that Sanosuke Sagara!  
Tsunan: You sure know how to treat ladies Sano. But you know Cori, I always thought that you were more of the teaching type, you know, like with Yoshi, he does wrong and you bash him on the head, actually, now that I come to think about it, you knock everyone on the head don't you? Uh-oh…  
Cori: Watch your mouth Tsunan!  
*Takes vegetables and throws it at Tsunan*  
Yoshi: You know his right…err……  
Cori: WHAT?!  
Megumi: I'll never understand what Kenshin sees in a tom-boy like you. *sigh*  
Cori: You better take that back Megumi!  
*Cori face gets redder and redder as they each comment on her*  
Misao: You really should control yourself Cori, after all, a girl must be gentle and quiet and not noisy and loud and threatening. Uh-oh  
Cori: MISAO!!!  
*picks up more vegetables and throws it at them*  
Kenshin: You know Cori, you really should try to behave more lady like. Oh-dear.  
Cori: KENSHIN!!!!   
*picks up all the dishes on the table and throws it at him.*  
Kenshin: Orooooooo???!!!!  
*g-boys and Aoshi sweatdrop*  
*this is getting to violent. We'd better move on*  
Aoshi: You'd better come with me.  
Heero: I think we'd better.  
*G-boys and Aoshi go for dinner*  
*after dinner*  
Aoshi: what do you want to do now?  
Trowa: Why don't we go back to the forest?  
Aoshi: it's to dark to look for anything, I'll bring you there in the morning.  
*Aoshi pulls Wufei aside*  
Aoshi: Stay away from Misao.  
*Wufei looks at him blankly*  
Wufei: Who's Misao? Describe her.  
*Aoshi slaps his forehead*  
Aoshi thinking: it was hard enough to gather the courage to face the kid and now I have to describe Misao to him?  
Out loud: she's the girl with black hair and the cute smile and even cuter way of annoying me.  
*Aoshi sighs and goes into dreamland*  
Wufei: Oh.  
Thinking: Who the hack is he talking about?   
*They return to the dojo and find that things have calmed done a bit*  
*they talk for a little while more. Then they decide that Wufei, Duo and Quatre will share a room with Yoshi, while Trowa and Heero share a room with Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi*  
Yoshi: Isn't it great?! We're bunking together!  
*Yoshi runs a head laughing like the baka he is.*  
Duo: Why? Why? Why? Why?!!!  
Wufei: Let us figure a way to tape his mouth to keep him quiet.  
Quatre: but he's one of the hosts, we can't do that!  
*Yoshi comes around singing and dancing like the real baka that he really is*  
Quatre: what do we do?  
*later when Yoshi has been tied up and has been left in the shed*  
Duo: that was a really great idea Quatre. I never thought you had in on you.  
Quatre: Well…  
Wufei: Let's get some sleep. Oya sumi nasai.(good night)  
Duo and Quatre: Oya sumi nasai  
*in Kenshin's room*  
Sano: Man, Cori really hurt me this time.  
Kenshin: Well you should have known better.  
*Both start arguing*  
*Aoshi and Heero and Trowa ignore them*  
Aoshi: Oya sumi nasai   
Heero and Trowa: hmmm……  
*next morning, after another "happy" and "peaceful" breakfast*  
Sano: this is where we found you  
Duo: oh  
*G-boys start looking around while Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi, stand by the side lines*  
*Duo finds a strange looking remote control and picks it up*  
Duo: Hey guys! Look at this.  
Quatre: What is it?  
Trowa: Don't know, but it could be our ticket home.  
Quatre: press something already.  
Duo: all right, all right.  
*starts pressing every button he sees*  
Wufei: don't you think we should check how it works first?  
Heero: they never listen, don't waste your breath.  
Wufei: hmm… your right. Hey Duo! What are you doing?  
*reaches to take the device from Duo*  
Duo: No! mine!   
*Duo presses a red button that he did not see before*  
Duo: ooooo… what does this button do?  
*There is a swirl of white light and the g-boys disappear*  
*Aoshi, Sano and Kenshin look a little surprised but walk back home without doing anything else*  
Megumi: Hey where's the cutie with the hair? I found a way to get him to take my "medicine"   
Sano: They left all of them.  
Megumi: oh well, let's go back and tell the others.   
Sano: Damn! Really wanted to know how he did his hair.  
*Megumi looks at him and arches her eyebrow*  
Sano: What?! It was cool!  



	3. MTS part 3: The Alternate Future

Gundam Wing, Samurai X & Flame of Recca Cross-over story   
Title: Mission through Time and Space (MTS)   
Sub: MTS Pt3: The Alternate Future  
By: Nicki O'Bryn   
This is after Duo presses the red button on the remote control.  
  
*Recca is having a dual with Kurei*  
Recca: Kurei! I hate you!  
*Makes a motion with his fingers and calls out Nadare*  
Recca: NADARE!  
*Fireballs appear and fly towards Kurei*  
Kurei: KURANEI!  
*An angel like fire thing flies towards Recca*  
Yanagi and Fuuko: Recca!   
Domon: Hanabishi!  
*As the two fire things are about to crash into each other, g-boys appear in the middle of the arena a few feet in the air*  
Trowa: Not again!  
Everyone: Ahhhhhh!  
*As they fall onto the ground, they are burnt by the fire*  
G-boys: Hottttt!!!!  
*Duo's braid catches fire and he starts running around in typical anime fashion*  
Duo: HELLPPP MEEE!!!!  
*Fuuko sees that Duo's hair is on fire and uses her fujin to help him put out the fire*  
Fuuko: FUJIN!  
*While Fuuko's fujin is helping Duo out, the rest of the g-boys stand by the sidelines black in colour, due to the fiery explosion. * +Typically anime+  
*Kurei, thinking that the g-boys are here to help Recca, blows a hole in the wall and runs away*  
Recca: Kurei! I'll get you!  
*Duo's hair has been saved, well most of it. He looks at it and cries in typical anime fashion with the tears running down his face*  
Yanagi: don't worry; I'll help you get it back.  
*She takes what is left of Duo's hair in her hands and heals it. Making it grow back to its original length*  
Duo: THANK YOU!  
Tokiya: Who are you?  
Trowa: Who are you?  
Kaoru: Weird people  
Domon: Very.  
Wufei: We're gundam pilots.  
Fuuko: what or who is a gundam?  
*Recca comes running up to them*  
Recca: No Hime!  
Yanagi: Oh Recca. Are you all right?  
Recca: of course, who are these people?  
Quatre: I'm Quatre.  
*He gestures to the rest of the pilots*  
Quatre: this is Trowa…  
Tokiya: Hmm… nice hair  
*Trowa looks away and decides to have his hair cut the moment he returns home*  
Quatre: This is Wufei, Heero and …  
Duo: He runs, he hides, he does anything but lies… Duo Maxwell! That's me.  
*Starts grinning like a silly fool*  
Tokiya: Wonder how he manages his hair?  
+What is it with Tokiya and hair? +  
Domon: I'm Domon…  
Recca: the gorilla! I'm Recca Hanabishi…  
Fuuko: the sea monkey.  
Recca: Hey!  
Yanagi: My name is Yanagi, this…  
*Gesturing to Fuuko, Kaoru and Tokiya*  
Yanagi: is Fuuko…  
Recca: the chimpanzee!  
*Fuuko jumps on Recca and starts pounding him* +Kinda like Cori. No? +  
Yanagi: This is Kaoru and Tokiya.  
* Kaoru opens his mouth to say something*  
Tokiya: Not a word  
Kaoru: Humph!  
Recca: what are you doing here?  
Quatre: Well, we're kinda lost.  
Fuuko: where are you from?  
Duo: Uhhhh……that's kinda hard to explain. Let's just say that we're not from around here.  
Domon: Hmm… Maybe their from outer space.  
Fuuko: What?! You baka! How can they be from outer space?  
*starts to knock him on his head* +Really reminds you of Cori. Doesn't she? J +  
Domon: ITAIII!!!  
*the g-boys sweatdrop, remembering Cori*  
Kaoru: Somebody say something  
Heero, Trowa and Wufei:… … …  
Duo: Help?! Hey! Where's the remote?  
*G-boys look a each other and sigh and sit down with looks of depression on their faces*  
*Quatre shakes his head and sighs*  
Quatre: I think we'd better look around, maybe we'll find that remote thingie somewhere.  
Recca: What remote thingie?  
Wufei: just look for a thing that looks like a remote, and whatever you do, don't press the red button.  
*Domon picks up the remote*  
Domon: This red button? Oooo… pretty button. What does this button do?  
*He points to a blue one*  
Heero: don't know, but don't…  
*Domon presses it and disappears in a flash of light*  
*Wufei slaps his fore head*  
Heero: …Press it. Doh!  
Quatre: now all we can do is to wait for him to return.  
Kaoru: Hey wanna go for dinner?  
Duo: why not? We're not doing anything anyway.   
*Everyone leaves to have dinner*  
*Domon appears in Kenshin universe and lands in Cori's bedroom*  
Domon: Hmm… where am I?  
Cori: PERVERT!!!  
*She pulls out her sword and starts to knock Domon on his head*  
*Domon runs out of the room*  
Domon: why is it every where I go there's some one like Fuuko around?!  
* he runs and knocks into Kenshin*  
Kenshin: Oroooo?!  
*As Domon bumps into him, he accidentally presses the red button*  
Domon: Here we go again.  
*there is another flash of white light and both disappear*  
Cori: KENSHIN?!!  
*Everyone from Recca universe and the g-boys have finished dinner and are back in the arena, waiting for Domon to reappear*  
Fuuko: where is he?! I'm losing beauty sleep here! DO you know how long I need to sleep to preserve my beauty?  
Kaoru: yeah, 24hrs.  
Fuuko: you're ri…WHAT?!  
*Grabs Kaoru by his neck and shakes him*  
Fuuko: I dare you to say that again!  
Kaoru: ahhhhh……!!!  
*the g-boys pull Recca, Tokiya and Yanagi aside*  
Trowa: is she always like that?  
Tokiya: Yep, every day and night.  
Heero: oh boy.  
*Fuuko continues to shake Kaoru* +Don't know bout you but, I think she's one of Cori's descendants J +  
*There is another flash of white light and Domon and Kenshin appear in mid air*  
Kenshin: Oroooo?!  
Domon:Help!  
*Domon lands next to Yanagi, missing her by a few cm. Kenshin on the other hand…*  
Yanagi: offph!  
*Kenshin lands on top of her*  
Tokiya: YANAGI! How dare you?!  
*he pulls out his ice sword and challenges Kenshin.* +this is definitely a short fight…+  
Kenshin's eyes turn yellow and he pulls out his sword and prepares to fight Tokiya, Tokiya runs towards Kenshin and attempts to slash him. Kenshin jumps, and lands on the celling. Tokiya looks around for his enemy but cannot find him. Kenshin pushes himself from the celling and slashes Tokiya across his arm. Tokiya not ready to give up tries to slash Kenshin again, but misses. And this goes on for quite a while.  
*The rest of them just sit by one side and drink coffee* +…Or not. But anyway, let's skip to the end of the fight+  
Tokiya loses the fight and he cries like a baby, while Kenshin…  
Tokiya: NOOO!!!! How could I lose?! NOOO!!!!!  
Fuuko: how dare you hurt my Tokiya?!  
*Grabs Kenshin and shakes him and bashes him*  
Kenshin: Orooooo?!  
Fuuko: take that and that and that!  
Kenshin: Orooo?!  
Duo: Hey Domon! DO you still have the remote?  
Domon: yeah. And what did you while I was away?  
*Fuuko stops bashing Kenshin up and turns to him and grins evilly*  
Fuuko: we went for dinner.  
Domon: I missed dinner? NOOOO!!!  
*G-boys huddle in one corner*  
Duo: if the red one brings us to the future…  
Quatre: and the blue one brings us back to the past…  
Wufei: Maybe if we press both buttons at once…  
Trowa: we'll get home!  
Heero: but first we've got to send Kenshin back.   
Everyone: Agreed.  
Trowa: but how do we know that by pressing both buttons at once we'll get back?  
Quatre: You know you're right.  
Duo: We don't know, that's why we have to try it.  
*They turn to Recca and the others*  
Duo: I'm afraid that we' have to get going  
Recca: so soon?  
Quatre: yes.  
*Trowa and Heero pick up Kenshin from the floor where Fuuko had left him*  
Wufei: ready?  
G-boys: ready. BYE!  
Recca and the others: Bye!  
Tokiya: how could I lose? WAAAAA!!!!!  
*Wufei presses the blue button*  
*the g-boys find themselves back at the dojo, but no one is in. so they leave Kenshin by Cori's bedroom and go to the back yard*  
Wufei: Let's go home.  
*everyone nods and Wufei presses both buttons at once*  
*there is a flash of bright light and the g-boys find themselves, not at home, but in a combined world of flame of Recca and Kenshin universe*  
Domon has combined with Sano, Aoshi and Tokiya, Kaoru with Yoshi, Misao with Yanagi, Cori with Fuuko*uh-oh* and Recca with Kenshin.  
Everyone from amalgam world: HI!   
G-Boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
Amalgam: A combination of diverse elements; a mixture  



End file.
